BookFace Stories: Behind the Posts
by KamiRoku213
Summary: A side story to And-Your-Point-Is.542's story "BookFace Stories" Talks about what could have been going on in real life behind some of the Facebook wall posts and statuses. Mostly Kurt and Blaine centred.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is my second time writing a fanfiction (the first is still in progress, but still) so idk how this is going to turn out but I figured I'd give it a try. _

_So, I read a really cool fanfiction called __BookFace Stories__ basically telling about the Glee Club's lives over Facebook. There were some parts that made me wonder though…what happened in real life? So I decided to write my own interpretation of the events. Hope you like it! This first chapter probably won't be that great, but I will do my best to improve if there's something you guys don't like! Also, as a warning, most of these will be Kurt-oriented because he is my fave character and his storylines interest me. If you don't like that, don't read this!_

_P.S . _

_Here's the link to the story:  
_

.net/s/6551768/1/BookFace_Stories

_-KamiRoku213_

_

* * *

_

_**Kurt Hummel **__is now friends with __**Blaine Criss, Wes Frain and David Thompson**_

_**Noah Puckerman: **__Get some, lady-boy_

_

* * *

_

_**Kurt Hummel **__wished it would just end_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__Dude, that better not mean what I think it does?_

_**Kurt Hummel:**__ If you are suggesting suicide, no. I could never waste my life with all the fabulous clothes I have;)_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__ Good... I think_

_**Brittany S. Pierce: **__Kurt! Wht r u doing out of the oceen? And puck u shuld kno btr! Dolfins need wtr

* * *

_

_**Blaine Criss:**__ Doesn't understand the ignorance of people._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Total douche bags, if you ask me_

_**Wes Frain:**__ VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!_

_**Blaine Criss: **__Dude, what are you talking about._

_**David Thompson: **__The world may never know_

_**Blaine Criss, Kurt Hummel and 2 others**__ like this.

* * *

_

Here I am, driving back to Lima. I couldn't believe it. I had only been sent to spy on the Dalton Academy Warbler's by the Glee guys (well actually they didn't really _send _me per say, but Puck planted the idea in my head and I needed a reason to get away from Karofsky), but instead, I ended up with some new friends. Among these friends was Blaine.

Blaine…that boy was amazing. I wasn't sure why, but from the moment I saw him on the stairs, I knew I was doing it again. I was crushing on a guy I barely knew. Then when he sang Teenage Dream with the Warbler's, who at Dalton were "like rock stars," I was sure he was singing straight to me. He barely took his eyes off of me the entire time, and looking around, everybody was happy and having fun while Glee Club sang instead of trying to assault them with slushies. I was in paradise.

Then it all came crashing down. They knew I was a spy. Blaine and his friends Wes and David had invited me for coffee after discovering me. I was sure they were going to beat me up, but they just wanted to talk, and apparently had known the entire time about my "mission." Then when I asked if they were gay, (I just had to know) they laughed, but Blaine responded that he was. Then when they brought up the Zero Tolerance Bullying Policy, everything came rushing back. The reason why I had come to Dalton in the first place, Karofsky, and it brought tears to my eyes. I willed them not to fall and tried my best to hide it, but Blaine knew something was wrong. He told Wes and David to leave, and they told me to take it easy.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," he had said. After that, I told him about Karofsky, how he was making my life a living hell, and how no one seemed to notice. He told me to stand up to him, to call him out, which he never had the chance to do. It turned out Blaine had been bullied as well.

"I ran, Kurt. I let bullies chase me away and that is something that I really, really regret."

We talked for a little bit more after that and exchanged numbers.

"Call me if you need anything Kurt," he told me as we stood up.

"I definitely will Blaine," I said back, "You seem to be the only one that gets me and what I'm going through. I love my friends, but they just don't know what it's like. It's nice to have someone who does."

"Well I'm glad to know I could help, Kurt," he replied happily, "I'll talk to you later then?" We stopped in front of some really big doors, which I recognized as Dalton's main entrance. I wasn't sure how we had gotten there. Jeez, I had barely known him for a few hours and he was already able to distract me like this? Great.

"Yeah," I was about to leave when suddenly I remembered something.

"Oh! By the way," I started out, "I know it sounds kind of cliché but do you have Facebook? I just joined not that long ago, but it's an efficient way to talk to everyone."

Blaine looked at me for a second before laughing, "Yeah I do, search Blaine Criss and it should be easy to find. If not, what should I search for?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'll be the fashionably dressed one," I said while smiling.

"Got it. See you Kurt," he waved before leaving, a big grin on his face.

So that's where we are now. I was driving away from my little spy mission turned therapy session, and I was slightly disappointed that I had to leave. I didn't want to go back and face school tomorrow knowing that Karofsky would be waiting in the crowd of Lima losers just so that he could shove me as hard as he could into the lockers…again. I sighed in annoyance. I couldn't do anything about it, no one seemed to notice anything, and if they did, they didn't care enough to even bother mentioning it or help me. C'est la vie I guess.

I finally got home after the 2 hour long drive from Westerville and immediately ran down to my computer. Thank goodness my dad was still at the garage. I don't think he knew I skipped school today, but if he did, I was going to enjoy my freedom as much as I could before he grounded me.

Once I started it up, I headed to Facebook and logged in. I looked for any interesting gossip that I may have missed during the day (which there was none of), then typed _Blaine Criss _into the search bar. I managed to find him quicker than I expected and clicked _Add as Friend. _While I was at it I friended David and Wes as well.

I checked back later. All three of them had accepted. Other than Puck's comment of "Get some, lady-boy," I was extremely happy about this. Especially Blaine.

* * *

I shoved open the bathroom door angrily. This was the second time today that I'd had to wash grape slushy out of my hair and change my clothes. It wasn't even lunch yet! Those Neanderthals had ruined a perfectly good (and very expensive) Marc Jacobs shirt, and an Alexander McQueen jacket which I had _just_ bought the other day. I got to my locker, opened it, stuffed the ruined clothes into my locker and got my US History textbook for my next class. I was so frustrated that I slammed my locker a little harder than necessary, causing a few students close by to look up in shock but ultimately go back to whatever they had been doing before.

I just started walking away, trying to forget my horrible day when I felt the familiar sting of cold hard metal against my skin. Yep, you guessed it. I had once again been pushed into a set of lockers by Lima, Ohio's one and only Dave Karofsky, resident jock bully and homophobe. I looked over at him in disgust, holding my burning cheek, which was probably going to bruise later, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but I just didn't have the energy or the will to do so. After giving him one final glare, I continued walking to class. Then I remembered my face and slid back into the bathroom again to quickly apply some cover-up to the area. I wasn't sure if I was going to need it yet, but I didn't want to take the chance.

I checked Facebook once I got home to see if Blaine had said anything to me. He hadn't, which made my day that much worse. By the time I got out to the parking lot I had received two more slushy facials and been body-checked into lockers between almost every class and during lunch, adding up to a grand total of about 5 or 6 times.

Annoyed, pissed off and exhausted I looked at my news feed where it asked me what was on my mind. Really want to know? Fine then. I typed "Wished it would just end." I realized after that I had made a mistake and it was supposed to be wishes, but whatever. I didn't really care at the moment.

* * *

I signed into Facebook once I got home from football practice that afternoon. I didn't really like the thing, but it was another way for me to keep on top of the dweebs and keep up my badass Puckzilla rep.

The first thing that popped up was Hummel's status. What in the fuck did he mean by wishing it would just end? I just hoped he didn't mean what he thought he meant. I didn't like the guy all that much, ok well I did but hanging out with the school homo was not a way to stay on top, but was it really that bad? I knew Karofsky had been giving him crap lately, but I didn't know it was to the point where he- wait a second Puck. He might not even mean it like that. So I asked him. He replied that, no, he was not thinking about suicide, and something about not wasting his life with all of his weird clothes. I typed back a quick answer, checked for anything else that was mildly interesting, and then logged off.

I guess that's what I get for caring. Wait, what the hell? Caring?

* * *

It surprised me that out of all the people on my list of friends, Puck was the one to respond to my status. I was also slightly shocked that he thought I was thinking about committing suicide, but after typing back, I realized it wasn't that big of an assumption. I would be lying if I said I had never thought about it, especially now, but I am a Hummel damn it, and I will stay strong no matter how much it hurts. I see it on the tv all the time, and I don't want to be another statistic in the suicide rate of gay teens. I really don't want to do it, because that would be just like giving in to the bullying, letting it really get to me, and I've never let that happen before. I wasn't about to start now.

I was about to log off after making sure Puck believed that I was going to be okay, but then I saw a little red one appear. It was notifying me that Brittany had commented on my status as well. She had asked me what I was doing out of the ocean and said that dolphins needed water. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I, along with everyone else on my list, just didn't comment after that.

* * *

After signing into Facebook, I saw Kurt's status. It kind of bothered me, but as soon as I read the other comments, I felt better knowing that Kurt wasn't thinking about doing that. I did not however, know what to think about Kurt's friend Brittany's comment. What did dolphins have to do with anything? I just chose to ignore it.

Once I thought about the whole thing a bit more though, I was furious that Kurt had to deal with this at all. That _any_ gay teenager had to deal with it. I just didn't understand people's ignorance, and I posted so on my status. Of course, the first person to comment on said status was Kurt himself, calling them douche bags of all things. It made me laugh.

I'll admit it. I have a bit of a crush on Kurt Hummel. From the moment I looked into his eyes on the stairs that day, I was fascinated by the small, high-pitched voiced young man. I tried not to make it obvious, but I couldn't resist grabbing him by the hand to show him the way to the Warbler's impromptu performance, and I could just barely keep from staring at him the _entire _time we sang Teenage Dream. I went over to talk to him after the show was over, but I was stopped before I could say anything. David and Wes had known he was a spy (and I did as well, though I didn't really care at the time because I was too busy being drawn in by his eyes…I think the colour is called glasz, a mixture of blue, green and gray) and they wanted to confront him. He knew what was coming and asked to change before we went for coffee.

Once we got talking, I started to like this guy more and more. He was just so shy and nervous, but still so totally himself at the same time. It was sweet. However, my heart just about broke when the tears came to his eyes after Wes and David mentioned the school's bullying policy. I asked them to excuse us, before talking to Kurt. He revealed that my assumptions were correct, he was bullied like I was. I told him to stand up for himself, like I never had the courage to do. It made my day though when we exchanged phone numbers. I wanted him to know that he would always have someone to talk to, and just hearing his voice made me smile (I didn't mention that last part however). When I had gotten home and noticed he had managed to find me on Facebook, I accepted his friend request without a second thought.

My thought process was halted by said social networking site making me aware of the fact that Wes had commented on my status too. It stunned me almost as much as that girl Brittany's had. What on earth did he mean by "violence is never the answer?" I asked him what he was talking about, with David replying that "we may never know." I had to agree with him so I liked his comment along with Kurt, Wes himself, and another Warbler, Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, thank you to anyone who has read, favourited, reviewed or added this to your story alert! I know there haven't been many of you but it means a lot, and even if I don't get a whole lot of things from this, I will continue to write this because I like to write. Simple as that. If people like it, then great! If not, then well I guess I'll have to try harder next time!_

_BTW if there is anything that you think I can improve on, just let me know via review or message or something, that way I can keep it in mind for the next time I write._

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_

_**Dave Karofsky**__ likes __**girls,sex with girls, and 82 others.

* * *

**_

_**Finn Hudson **__is now friends with __**Blaine Criss

* * *

**_

_**Finn Hudson**__ wrote on __**Blaine Criss**__'s wall: Do u knw whts wrong w/ Kurt? Hes been in his room all day crying hart renching sobbs._

_**Mercedes Jones:**__ What's wrong with my boy? Blaine! If you have anything to do with this_

_**Blaine Criss:**__ It's not my place to tell you guys. If Kurt wants to, he can. I can promise you that I'm there for him._

_**Brittany S. Pierce: **__Whos klaine? and why is kurtie cwrying?_

_**Blaine Criss:**__ It's Blaine. And that's not for me to say._

_**Mercedes Jones: **__White boy! Tell me right now!_

_**Finn Hudson:**__ No! Tel me... I mean our rents r dating. I neeed 2 kno._

_**Noah Puckerman: **__Why is my boy crying? Who hurt him?_

_**Santana Lopez:**__ Who hurt my sexy boy? I'll pummel 'em_

_**Blaine Criss: **__Honestly, I can't tell you guys. I promised, but I am going to fix it. No problem_

_**Wes Frain: **__I can help(:_

_**Santana Lopez: **__Who are YOU? And why haven't I made out with you, yet;)?_

_**David Thompson: **__That's Wes. And you haven't made out with him because he had a girlfriend. Right, Wes. My Sister. Whom you love dearly?_

_**Wes Frain:**__ David, are you stupid? You know your sisters cheating on me. I'm only with her for... Nevermind_

_**Noah Puckerman: **__I seriously am liking this Wes guy._

_**Finn Hudson:**__ go awy, u guys r cloging my newz fead

* * *

_

I have to say, when I went to school today, I was not expecting this. Getting tossed in the dumpster? Sure. Being met with an ice cold slushy-facial? Yeah. Getting shoved into a set of lockers by Karofsky? Definitely. This though…I really didn't see this coming at all. I probably should have, but I didn't.

After being body checked into lockers about 3 times already, I couldn't have been more pleased to get to Glee Club. The girls were performing their mash-up today and I couldn't wait to see what they had come up with.

Once all us guys had sat down and gotten ready to watch, I heard the opening to Livin' on a Prayer by Bonjovi. Interesting choice. Not quite my style as I tend to stick more to show tunes and Lady Gaga, but it was good. I watched as the girls strutted out, dressed from head to toe in black leather. I smiled, because even though I was gay, I had to admit they looked great.

It seems that they were mashing up the famous Bonjovi song with Start Me Up by the Rolling Stones. It made me quite happy to see Mercedes shine as she sang a verse of said song, and I got even happier when I felt my phone vibrate and I saw the text message from Blaine.

_Courage_

I hadn't known him that long, but like I said before, I have a major crush on him. Not quite as big as the one with Finn was (yet) but the biggest since Finn. It just felt great to have someone who understood, who knew what it was like to be bullied every single day of life just because people were too ignorant to understand that being gay wasn't wrong. To have someone who knew that pain and was willing to help me through it, and was encouraging me to stand up for myself was amazing.

I put the phone back in my pocket, deciding to respond after Glee and proceeded continue watching the rest of the girls' performance. When it was done, I, along with the rest of the Glee guys, clapped and congratulated them. It was then that Becky ran in with a note to Mr. Schue from Coach Sylvester. He read it, not looking very happy I might add, and then dismissed us after telling the girls they did a good job. I exited the choir room quickly so that I could avoid prying eyes as I reread Blaine's text.

I just stopped and smiled at the small little word on the screen. To a lot of people it would probably seem insignificant, but to me it meant the world. Then, of course, Karofsky had to go and mess up my moment of bliss by smacking my phone out of my hands and shoving me roughly into the set of lockers behind me. I hadn't even seen him coming this time so he was able to push me even harder than usual and I felt myself struggling to breathe as I stared after him. He was walking backwards just looking at me, his face almost completely blank.

I looked away after a moment and just focused on getting my breath back. I couldn't believe him! Who the hell did he think he was? I was getting really fed up with him and his crap. So, I snapped.

I chased after him while shouting, "Hey!"

I ignored the crowd of nosy onlookers and started shouting again once I entered the locker room.

"I am talking to you!" I yelled.

"Girl's locker room is next door," he stated without even looking away from what he was doing. Was he serious? I may be gay and consider myself an honorary girl, but I am in fact male.

"What is your problem?" I asked him, marching towards where he was pulling his sneakers out of his locker.

"Excuse me?" he said, finally looking up at me.

"What are you so scared of?" I asked.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" He said, going back to what he was doing before.

Oh my God. He could not honestly believe that I was coming on to him! Was he delusional? Could he not see how much I despised him?

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what Ham hock? You're _not _my type." I said with as much venom as I could muster.

He looked back up at me again, "That right?" If I hadn't been so pissed off, I might have noticed the look on his face as he said that; the first clue as to what was about to happen.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

His face began to contort with anger, and he raised 'The Fury' as he shouted, "Do not push me Hummel!"

I looked away from his face and my eyes darted down to his fist. Shit, would he actually hit me? Duh, of course he would. He's a neanderthal who probably got off on watching people suffer. He wouldn't hesitate to bash my face in if he got the chance. _'Oh God, what if he breaks my nose? What if-'_ no. I couldn't think like that. I had to put an end to this shit with Karofsky, and if that meant maybe getting punched once or twice, then so be it. Courage.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." I taunted.

"Do not push me!" He said while slamming his locker shut and lowering his fist. He was getting madder by the second and I just kept going anyway.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Then get out of my face!" He shouted, pointing towards the door.

I raised my hand to point my finger at him accusingly, "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

I stopped myself there when I felt Karofsky's hands grab my head, his fingers gripping my neck harshly and his thumbs digging into my cheeks. I prepared myself for the hit, the shove, whatever he had coming for me. However, I don't think anything could have gotten me ready for when I felt his lips meet mine.

I froze completely while he kissed me, my raised hand pinned between us. It was rough and forceful, full of passion and lust. By the time he pulled away with a small sound that sounded shockingly like a whimper, my eyes were as wide as they could possibly get and my mouth was slightly open. I couldn't move from shock.

His fingers and thumb on his right hand gently rested along my jaw and neck before he pulled them away and moved in again. I reacted almost instantly, pushing him away with more force than I thought I was possible of exerting. I quickly raised my hand to my mouth, protecting it should he feel the need to try again.

He looked at me with hurt present in his eyes before turning to smash his hands against the lockers, his face twisted into a mask of pain and anger. He let out a strangled cry as he did so and then walked out of the locker room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I lowered my trembling hand slightly to touch my lips. They felt slightly swollen, and they tingled from the force of the kiss. I just stood there for a second before sinking to the floor.

Dave Karofsky was gay. Karofsky apparently had wanted to kiss me, and just did so. I tried to wrap my head around it but not matter what I did, it just didn't make sense. Out of all the jocks in the school, he had to be one of the most homophobic. He had been harassing me since day one when I first walked through the halls of William McKinley High School freshman year. How could he possibly be gay?

I guess some of the most homophobic people out there are secretly struggling with their own sexuality, hating themselves for what they were feeling. And as I realised this, a tiny portion of myself felt sorry for him. How messed up was that? He just _kissed_ me and-

'_That was my first kiss,'_ I thought to myself. That bastard had stolen my first kiss. I had technically been kissed before, but after that talk with my dad, I chose to just forget about it and not count it. It didn't mean anything to Brittany or me. This one though…it was my first kiss with a boy. It mattered. And Karofsky stole it.

The bell for class then interrupted my thoughts. _'Damn, I have to go to class like this,'_ I thought. I took a moment to properly compose myself before slowly standing up and exiting the locker room. I looked around and spotted almost no one in the hall. In fact, the only person left was the girl who I remembered was standing by her locker when Karof- when he shoved me. I couldn't stand to even think his name.

She smiled sadly when she spotted me and held out her hand to reveal my iPhone. It still had Blaine's message on the screen, and it seemed to be in perfect condition.

"I picked it up for you after you ran off. I didn't think you'd want it to get trampled on," she said softly.

I took the phone from her and pocketed it before saying, "Thanks, but don't you have class? You didn't have to wait here for me." I was confused.

"Well I have study hall this period, so I figured I'd wait here to give this back to you. I was about to come in there if you hadn't come out."

I smiled, "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Umm, it's Annabelle Reid, or, well, just Anna." She seemed surprised that I wanted to know. She was probably one of those girls that flew under the radar and didn't stand out that much.

"My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel. And thanks again Anna." I was still smiling, even though on the inside I was dying to scream or hit something…preferably Karosky's face.

"You're welcome Kurt."

"I have to get to class, so I guess I should go. Bye Anna." I was grateful to this girl. She actually did something to help me out, which is more than anyone else who wasn't a friend of mine did, but I needed to get out of there. I was too close to the locker room and I quite frankly never wanted to see the place again. So I left for class. But first, I was going to go to the nearest bathroom and wash the taste of Karofsky's lunch out of my mouth.

Miss. Anthony wasn't thrilled when I walked in the door, fifteen minutes late I might add, but she let me off with a warning. I promised it wouldn't happen again and took my seat which happened to be next to Finn. He asked about why I was late but thankfully he was dense enough to accept my story of a fashion emergency that needed to be attended to.

By the end of the school day, I thought I was going to have a meltdown. I had spotted Karofsky once more after the kiss and I almost had to run to the bathroom again, only this time I feared throwing up. No one really noticed anything was wrong though, so I guess that was a good thing. It slightly annoyed me that no one noticed anything was wrong, but I didn't really want them to either. I just sighed to myself and drove home; unaware that Finn was following me.

Once I got home I locked my car and headed to the front door and unlocked it. I slammed it shut after entering and all but ran downstairs, making sure to lock my door behind me.

The first thing I did was check Facebook. I knew it was pathetic, but I needed something, anything to distract me from how I was feeling.

'_Damn,'_ I thought, _'No gossip, no messages from Blaine or anyone else.'_

Then I saw it. I was pissed at myself for actually having Karfosky on my friends list, and I couldn't remember exactly why he was there either. I also didn't yet know how to remove him, nor did I have the time. I normally just forget it because he's hardly ever on and when he is he never talks to me. But there he was in my news feed, something about a bunch of pages that he had liked.

* * *

_**Dave Karofsky**__ likes __**girls,sex with girls, and 82 others

* * *

**_

That's all it took. That one news feed item and I snapped and threw myself onto my bed, sobbing. The tears were pouring down my face as if they had been waiting to all day since the incident. I had promised myself that I would never let the stupid, ignorant, homophobic assholes of the world get to me, no matter what. I was breaking that promise, all because of one kiss.

I wanted to pretend it didn't happen, and that it didn't upset me. But it did happen. It did upset me. And I knew why. Karofsky had stolen something precious from me, and he was never going to admit it.

* * *

I followed Kurt home from school that day. He probably thought that I believed him when he said he was late due to a fashion emergency. I wasn't the smartest person, that's for sure, but I was completely stupid. Something happened…I just wasn't sure if it was serious or something simple like getting slushied. If he was going to lie about it, then it was probably serious.

I pulled in behind him and even from outside the house I could hear him slam his bedroom door and lock it. I just locked my car door and wandered inside. I got distracted by the TV briefly before I went to knock on Kurt's door. I wasn't expecting to suddenly hear him burst into tears and start sobbing. It hurt to hear him like that. I tried knocking and calling out to him.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" No response, "Kurt!"

"Go away Finn!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

I needed to find out what was up with him. Then I remembered that Blaine guy he had been talking so much about. Maybe he knew something.

I went to the desktop computer and signed into Facebook. I would have just called the guy, but I didn't know his number and Kurt wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. I sent the guy a friend request and waited.

* * *

I left Warblers rehearsal around five and headed back to my dorm room. I quickly signed into Facebook to see if Kurt had sent me any messages. He hadn't texted me back after I sent him the word courage, so I was kind of worried. The first thing I noticed was that I had a friend request from Finn Hudson. If I recall, that was the name of the son of Kurt's dad's girlfriend. I hit accept and almost instantly I had a wall post from Finn. It bothered me. What could have Kurt so upset that he would be crying in his room all day?

I decided to call him.

* * *

At first I ignored Finn when he hollered to me. Then when he did it again, I snapped at him. I heard him move away from the door and I went back to drowning in my sorrows.

I don't know how long I laid there on my bed sobbing. It could have been minutes, hours, maybe even days (not likely but still). It seemed like every time I managed to calm myself down and stop crying, something would make me start again.

I was just starting to calm down again when I heard my phone ring. I chose to ignore it as well, but after the fourth time of hearing it go off, I gave up and looked at the caller ID (and also realised that I had been crying for probably two, two and a half hours if my math was correct.).

_Blaine_

I considered leaving it. He would blame himself, because he was the one who told me to stand up to Karofsky. I didn't blame him though. He couldn't have known that this would happen. I also didn't want anyone to know. I was embarrassed, ashamed, and hurt. In the end though, I decided that I needed to talk to somebody about this and Blaine was the best person to help. So I answered.

"Hey," I said weakly, trying to hide shakiness of my voice.

"Kurt! Are you okay? Finn said you weren't doing that great." I was confused at that.

"W-what do you mean? When were you talking to Finn?" I asked.

"He sent me a message…why have you been crying?" I failed to hold back a sob, "Oh Kurt. Please tell me what happened."

I sat there for a moment, debating whether I should say anything before I remembered that I had decided when I picked up that phone that I was going to tell Blaine about it. So I did.

"Well, let's just say courage can get you in trouble sometimes." I managed to choke back a sob after that, but just barely.

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"Karofsky…he shoved me into the lockers particularly hard this afternoon. I was pissed off to say the least, and I was fed up with him and his crap. So, I ran after him into the locker room. We were yelling back and forth, and when I called him a scared little boy he…he…"

"He what?"

"He kissed me." I said in the smallest voice I think I was possible of producing. I heard the sharp inhale on the other end, and what sounded like a bang.

"Have you told anybody else about this?" He asked, sounding like he was trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, and I don't plan to for right now."

"Kurt-"

"I can't. It's embarrassing, and if this gets out people aren't going to believe me. It'll be my word against his. He's also struggling with his sexuality, I can't out him like that. It wouldn't be right." I said sadly.

"Okay then, you have my word that I won't say anything either." I sighed with relief.

"What am I supposed to do though?" I asked. I was clueless. There was silence on the other end for a moment before Blaine began to speak again.

"We could confront him. Let him know he's not alone. If he realizes that there are people who are willing to help him out with his current sexuality crisis, then he might accept it and leave you alone." He said. I wasn't so sure about that, but I was willing to try anything at this point.

"That might work. But wait, we?" I said, wondering if he was implying what I thought he was.

"I'll come down to Lima tomorrow and help you confront him again. Does that sound alright?"

I smiled despite everything. Blaine was going to help me, and who knows? Maybe it would help.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. I think the best time to do it would be around lunch time, if you're okay with that," I said.

"I'll be there," he said, sounding somewhat happy.

"Thank you Blaine, you have no idea how much this means to me." I told him truthfully.

After that we just talked for a little while, about many different things. Eventually though, both he and I had to go. He had homework to do and I had dinner to attend to. We hung up and I walked over to my vanity and sat down.

My face was red and blotchy, tear tracks stained to my cheeks. It was obvious that I had been crying, so I got to work on hiding that so my dad wouldn't ask questions. I didn't want him to know about this.

* * *

After I hung up, I got back on Facebook to let Finn know he didn't want to talk about it. I noticed that Kurt's friend Mercedes had commented. Wait, she thought I might have something to do with Kurt crying? I decided to just ignore that and comment myself. I told them that Kurt would tell them what happened when and if he wanted to, and that I would be there for him.

Then that Brittany girl commented, asking why Kurt, _'Kurtie? She called him Kurtie?'_ was crying and she thought my name was Klaine.

'_Well, if Kurt and I e

* * *

ver actually went out then that would be a good couple name,' _I thought.

I told them again that I couldn't tell them, and I also corrected Brittany. More posts came in after that.

* * *

_**Mercedes Jones: **__White boy! Tell me right now!_

_**Finn Hudson:**__ No! Tel me... I mean our rents r dating. I neeed 2 kno._

_**Noah Puckerman: **__Why is my boy crying? Who hurt him?_

_**Santana Lopez:**__ Who hurt my sexy boy? I'll pummel 'em

* * *

_

At least Kurt had friends who really cared about him. Hopefully they would watch out for him if our plan didn't work.

'_Which it probably won't because our last plan went_ wonderfully_.' _I thought sadly. There's a chance it'll work but this Karofsky guy doesn't seem like the type of person who is going to respond to someone trying to help him with this. It's the best plan I've got though, other than beating him to a pulp. That wouldn't solve anything though.

I was tempted to tell them everything. They were so worried about Kurt and I hated that I was only adding to that, but what could I do? I promised Kurt that I wouldn't say anything. So I told them that I promised Kurt, but I would help him and fix this.

I would fix this.

* * *

This Blaine guy was getting on my nerves. I knew it was him that was calling Kurt, and I knew Kurt had told him what happened. But now, he refused to tell any of us so that we could help. We were all worried about Kurt and he wasn't saying _anything. _Eventually, once he had mentioned that he had promised Kurt he wouldn't say anything and that he would help him, I gave up trying to find out.

Instead, I just sat back and went through my news feed. Unfortunately, even that was beginning to get to me because Puck, Santana, and two other guys from Dalton were commenting on my post every few seconds. I got sick of it after about five or six posts and told them to stop clogging up my news feed.

I signed off after hitting post, Kurt coming up the stairs as I did so. He looked better, but he refused to talk to me beyond threatening to kidnap my Xbox so that I wouldn't say anything to Burt. I just hoped this Blaine guy was telling the truth and that he would help Kurt. Because if he didn't, and Kurt ended up being hurt worse or something, I was going to hurt him.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaand there we go. I'm so so so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, it's just I've been busy on my other story __I Never Left You__ and kind of forgot about it. However, I decided to get my butt in gear and finished writing this._

_I've always wanted to write the kiss scene. What do you think? Did I do it justice? How about the rest of the story? Good? Bad? Let me know!_

_Read and Review!_


End file.
